


Run away? please seriously don't, you own me money

by andsheran



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College Student Baekhyun, M/M, Mafia EXO, Mafia Park Chanyeol, Romantic Comedy, cliché as fuck, enjoy ig, i just wanna make people laugh, i literally DID IT ALL WITH A SMILE ON MY FACE, i'm going to try to be funny, okay, or at least put a smile on y'alls faces, this is going to be trashy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsheran/pseuds/andsheran
Summary: What comes after the storm? A cliché Mafia Boss... or something like that.





	Run away? please seriously don't, you own me money

**Author's Note:**

> i'm...a mess  
> RIGHT I KNOW NOTHING OF POLITICS OR HOW IT WORKS OR WHICH JOBS THEY HAVE AND BLABALABLA  
> HOPE YOU LIKE IT. 
> 
> i obviously INTEND TO UPDATE! I'm going to try to, you know, finish stuff. my therapist told me to do things from start to finish. to work on what I've done, and to try not to give up at the smallest inconvenience (which i tend to ALWAYS DO, my google docs has 100 drafts lmao) 
> 
> SO IM GOING TO TRY. BECAUSE I WANT TO DO SOMETHING WITH MY LIFE AND TIME PASSES BUT I DON'T CHANGE AND IM THE SAME EVERY YEAR, MY ANXIETY IS DESTROYING ME. 
> 
>  
> 
> does anyone even read these?  
> enjoyyyy~

Baekhyun wasn’t expecting everything life threw at him. He never thought he’d lose both his parents to a car crash, he never thought he’d be left alone, he never thought he’d stop college when he was two months away from finishing everything. He never thought his parents weren’t honest people, he never thought his parents weren’t loyal to the government when they worked for the government, but it seems like everything he did never thought was everything he got.

It’s not that he wasn’t sad, he truly was, he just hadn’t taken it in yet. He took most of the money in his parents’ savings to pay for the funeral bill, he knew he needed to start working soon, he had to pay for the last two months of college because that was the deal, he couldn’t just drop out, well he could, but he’d have to pay it anyway.

He sighed as he stared at his parents grave one last time before leaving the cemetery grounds, heading home.

Baekhyun didn’t expect anyone to ring the doorbell. He had no cousins, no aunts or uncles, no grandparents, nobody around. The closest family was a country away and they hadn’t been able to show up to the funeral. Like everyone else. Thus, when he heard the doorbell at nearly nine in the afternoon he was surprised. He stopped what he was doing and grabbed the closest weapon, a kitchen knife and slowly walked over to main door. The doorbell sounded again and Baekhyun’s breath hitched when he saw shadows move through the fogged glass beside the door. There was more than one person at the door. He grabbed the knife tighter, remembered himself he was armed and ventured forward with slightly more confidence to his steps and determined eyes.

He peeked through the peephole and just as he expected, two figures stood by the door. The one in the front moved slightly to the side, allowing Baekhyun to have a look of the other man. He didn’t recognize him. The doorbell rang again.

“We know you are in there.” A deep voice said, frightening Baekhyun who jumped in his place, heart beating fast. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before composing himself, placing the hand holding the knife closer to his body. After a few calming breaths, he finally spoke.

“What- Who are you?” He stumbled over his thoughts. Shaking his head afterwards, that was not the questions he meant to ask, but it would have to suffice.

“We are here to talk.”

Baekhyun’s breath hitches. “I- I said who are you? You didn’t answer my question.”

“If you don’t open the door this instant we’ll have to force our entry.” A second voice says. Unlike Baekhyun both voices kept their stillness.

“Just answer my question!” He screamed, his nerves seizing the better of him.

“We work for Park Chanyeol.”

“Who the fuck is that…” He muttered against the door.  He looked through the peephole again. Maybe it was all in his head, these men didn’t look like they would murder him. With a sigh he tells himself to stop analysing everything. “Excuse me for a second. Uh, I need to- put on some pants.” He says before walking to the kitchen and dropping the knife on the table. He finds his cell phone and does a quick search for Park Chanyeol. It didn’t ease his mind in the least as he expected, much on the contrary. He reluctantly grabbed the knife again and went back to the main door. When he looked through the peephole only one of the men was standing there. He frowned.

And then a noise had him turn his head towards the hallway and his eyes grew larger at the sight of the missing man. “Listen we just want to talk to you.”

“I- I don’t know Park Chanyeol, I have nothing to do with the mafia.” Baekhyun raises the knife in his hand and points it towards the intruder.

“So, you do know him.” The man lifts one eyebrow. Baekhyun shakes his head multiple times before getting startled by the doorbell.

“N-no, I j-just goog-gled h-him.”

“Can you please open the door. It’s cold out here.”

* * *

 

After being coerced into letting the other man in, Baekhyun stared at both men. One of them had taken the knife from him and ordered him to sit down on the living room couch as if it wasn’t Baekhyun’s house. He glared at the guests standing in front of him, one in each side. If the television was on he’d be able to ignore them completely, focusing on it instead, but it wasn’t on and the remote was out of his reach.

“Should we introduce ourselves?”

“Asshole number one and asshole number two-”

“Listen we’re not here to hurt you or anything unless you force us to do so. All we ask of you, is to please listen to us.” Baekhyun glares harder but complies and sinks his body into the couch as he waits for an explanation. “My name is Jongin and this is-” The man, Jongin, points towards the other man. “Sehun and we’re here to collect a debt.”

Baekhyun sneers at them. “I’ve got no debts, well not with your kind anyway.”

“Your parents did, and seeing as they died, we were sent here to make sure you will pay their debt.” Baekhyun eyes narrowed and he got up.

“Are you accusing my parents of dealing with- the mafia?!”

“It seems like you didn’t really know your parents that well.” Baekhyun looks over at the other man, Sehun, he caught him rolling his eyes and even though he wanted to punch him in the face, he knew it wouldn’t help his case.

Baekhyun knew his parents, he was sure they would never deal with the mob. Well, as sure as one can be with nothing and no one to corroborate his beliefs. He sighs.

“What do you want?”

“Our boss wants your parents’ debt covered.”

“How do I know-”

Sehun takes his phone from his coat and shows the screen to Baekhyun. “What am I looking at?”

“Basically, your parents asked our Boss for money to fund their government campaign, which failed, and also a few favours.” Baekhyun looks up from the transactions of exorbitant amounts of money on the screen of Sehun’s cell phone and shifts his attention to Jongin who was speaking with, was that pity? Baekhyun couldn’t quite pinpoint it. “Favours that are... how can I put it-”

“Priceless.” Sehun finished Jongin’s sentence as he locks his cell phone and puts it away.

“Well, I can’t pay. I don’t have that kind of money…”

Jongin and Sehun trade glances which only contributes to Baekhyun’s growing nerves. Then they stare at him and Baekhyun feels a shiver passing through his whole body.

* * *

It sucked. It sucked that his parents did him dirty like this. Baekhyun was mad at them but it was useless being mad now that they had both died. He missed them. He was mad, and he missed them, and he just wants things to go back to normal, but it doesn't really work like that now does it?

He remembers their campaign, he was twelve years old and his parents were running for office, and Baekhyun proudly told all his friends that his dad was going to become president and his mother secretary of defense. His parents were the _shit,_ and he couldn't shut up about it. But they lost, by a small margin but they still lost. Luckily, they kept their jobs as active members of the parliament and Baekhyun well he still told everyone his dad was almost President. But he was twelve then and didn’t know how much money it was needed to fund a campaign run, which at age twenty-two he knows is an exorbitant amount. _Ridiculous_ , he tells himself.

He looks around the waiting room, Jongin and Sehun are standing by the chair he’s sitting on, Sehun on his left and Jongin on his right. Baekhyun rolls his eyes and stares at the big mahogany door in front of him. All that is missing, is the lady saying “Mr. Grey will see you now.” because he swears either they got the inspiration for this ‘office’ from the movie or the movie took it from them, the latter seems to be a bit unlikely though.

Minutes have gone by, full entire minutes and Baekhyun’s starting to get bored, he gave up on sitting with his back straight a good five minutes ago, opting for a slumped posture, way more comfortable (though, if his column could speak it’d call him a fucking idiot for not knowing how to sit). He doesn't care, he’s sitting in a Mafia Lord’s waiting room, there’s no more meaning to life, he doesn’t have the money to pay something that’s _priceless,_ so he’s pretty much accepted his fate: death. He’s going to die, he just hopes they do it quick.

 _Ridiculous_ , he tells himself again. _How fucking ridiculous._  

He only got to twenty-two, and there’s already no one to keep the bloodline going… how sad, no one’s going to be as funny as he is. The world doesn’t know what they’re about to miss.

Then again, death only meant he’d know what happens after death and that’s oddly interesting.

The door opens and Baekhyun’s train of thought derailed when he looked up.

When he searched for Park Chanyeol earlier, there had been no high-quality pictures on the man, only frozen low-quality camera shots and blurred pics but Baekhyun recognised him instantly. Because if his low quality was already striking, then the 4k live image standing in front of him was stunning. Mafia stories are such a cliché concept, but he’d totally crush on this Adonis of a man because, _hot damn._


End file.
